deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dead Rising Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Dead Rising Wiki Forums. ---- Archived Food & other misc items and stuff Reappearing weapons Should we have a category for weapons that reappear in DR 2 and CZ? I think we should. What does everyone else think? [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|''' West']] 21:28, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think we should.. there really isn't a point. Also, >,> at you for not reading the message above. - Ash Crimson 22:32, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh wow... I'm sorry for my fail. Anyway why not? It seems that there are gonna be enough recurring weapons that it could make a category. Maybe instead we could just put in the article that it also appears in DR 1? [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] 22:53, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::No big deal. Anyway, you can tell if a weapon's in both games just by reading "dead rising 2 weapons" and "dead rising 2: case zero weapons" at the bottom of the page. I dunno it just doesn't seem necessary. We also used to have an appearance section.. but it kinda seemed to of vanished from every page when I was away. =\ I think it's been replaced by some thing that goes at the top of the page and says "for the weapon in DR1 see ___" That seems to work pretty well. - Ash Crimson 23:16, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay. I meant if it appears in DR 1 and then also in DR2/CZ. But anyway I guess it's not needed. [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] 23:46, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::yes i think there shoul be reappear Dead Side Menu Link Hi, Could someone with sufficient privileges update the dead link in the left-hand menu bar? Locations -> Case Zero Locations -> ''Buckett Gas Station doesn't exist! Oughtn't it be linking to Brockett Gas Station? OtherworldBob 19:12, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : I'll fix it. - Ash Crimson 20:10, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Megaman References Maybe we can make a page called "Capcom Game References" with each of the references in each game. =3 CrackLawliet 01:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Help Here Guys I have the game, and I'm not sure if you guys do yet since nothing seems to be getting updated greatly, so I'm happy to help give information on anything DR2. I'm not very good at making pages etc, that's why I haven't done anything so far. I can supply picture if nescessary. Zombie Chow 06:11, September 26, 2010 (UTC) *Hi! Glad to have you here. Feel free to add anything to our case pages or the individual pages for survivors. When you say you can get pictures, do you mean by screen capping? --Mistertrouble189 06:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Pictures would be nice. Just remember to categorize them. - Ash Crimson 23:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :: I roughly filled in all the cases that were there, I forgot the names of the case 7 missions so I'll wait til they've been added. Some spoiler banners or whatever should probably be added, but I'll leave that up to you guys' jurisdiction. As far as pictures go, my PVR just broke so we'll have to forget about that. Sorry guys. - Zombie Chow 04:28, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Doh! Any chance the PVR will be fixed soon? Lol. And thanks for your contributions, keep going! --Mistertrouble189 04:59, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Well I'm gonna contact the place sometime today, but hopefully it'll be sorted out in the next few days. - Zombie Chow 01:37, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: Is there going to be a section added for food items and other misc stuff? I'm not to good with making new pages put if someone can get it set up I'll start filling stuff in. The Board of Education 00:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) (EDIT) Realized those sectioned existed but they are in the weapon section. Maybe there should be a separate section for misc items. The Board of Education 21:35, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Your wikia is in danger The wikia staff are planning to impose a mandatory skin on all wikia sites that would disrupt the encyclopedic nature in its basic form. More info in the following links. Your_First_Look_at_the_New_Wikia Experience_the_new_Wikia Important_Updates_on_Wikia's_New_Look Wikia's_new_look_-_FAQ http://community.wikia.com/wiki/The_new_look_2 This is relevant to your post. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 12:07, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Main page - need better system for navigation I do not really like the four boxes we have right now on our wiki page (games, locations, weapons, weapons). When clicked, they direct to a category, which is filled with categories, which are filled with more categories. Maybe there is a new way we can come up with something. Maybe a new template (like one of the nav boxes at bottom of pages) that can be a little more detailed? Such as Games, with the four links; Characters, with main names and links to survivor/psychopath lists; Locations, prominent places (town names, Safe House, Mall, Security Room, category for DR stores, DR2 stores, CZ stores. Something like that, something easier to navigate for our readers. Any input? --Mistertrouble189 06:22, October 9, 2010 (UTC) You're right about the mainpage. an important piece is also missing: gameplay; from there you can reach every section on the wikia a lot more easy. Jelle Van Landeghem 12:10, November 3, 2010 (UTC) The news needs updating The Lost and Found 14:35, November 30, 2011 (UTC) test Survivors In the Contents ' box under ''Characters the old links to the survivor pages haven't been changed from "Fortune City Survivors" to "Dead Rising 2 Survivors", and so on. Could someone who's allowed to do so change this please? Sumtaedium 02:00, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Images Hello, i am new to Wiki and i noticed some pages dont have images just this {Image} or something and i cant find where to edit the image in the editor please help! Thanks MadGameReviews 01:29, June 23, 2011 (UTC) NEW DEAD RISING!!!!!! Hello my name is Greenaurax2 im the guy who added a crap ton of info when DR2 was in the makes. anywho i've heard you've started having trouble with making new pages.... well in true GAX2 fashion ive got something you carpenters of info can feast upon... Blue Castle is making a Third entry into dead rising where our hero isnt Frank nor is he Chuck.... his name is Rick hes an auto mechanic in the fictional town called Los Perdidos, California. How's that for a new project??? Greenaurax2 15:38, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Greenaurax2 That is a rumor. Dengarde (Admin) 16:19, December 12, 2011 (UTC) This has already been talked about on my blog, it's merely speculation. --[[User:CathalOHara|'''Cathal O'Hara]] (Talk) 19:42, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Dead Rising 3 rumors On December 08, 2011, Siliconera reported a rumor that Dead Rising 3 will be set in the fictional city of Los Perdidos, California, the site of a zombie outbreak and is now locked down and under martial law. The lead character name is rumored to be Rick, an orphan that works as an auto mechanic. Los Perdidos is set to be cleared out by a huge bomb, and Rick plans to escape on a plane. The game features a goal similar to Dead Rising 2: Case Zero’s motorcycle building, Rick must gather pieces to build a plane. Dead Rising 3 is also said to touch on themes of illegal immigration. A leader named Red gathers a band of infected illegals through the chaos-stricken city. Annie, Red’s girlfriend, is a runaway that’s sympathetic to the infected. While some survivors are helpful, others went berserk. The only other character speculated to be in the game is a biker gang member who drives a "Roller Hog", a motorcycle with a steam roller attached to the front. Phenotrans is at the center of the story and the cause of the Los Perdidos zombie outbreak, which is a power play for the organization. Marian Mallon returns and a psycopath named General Hemlock who kidnaps an important leader. Capcom isn't commenting on the rumors yet, so sit tight for now. Are you ready for more Dead Rising? JPBrigatti (20:03 28/12/2011) Speaking about Road To Fortune... HI...I just wanted to know if there is a way to see Road To Fortune on the internet. Since there are some images of it on the Pam Greene page...i just want to know where did they came from and if we can see the rest of RTF. Thanks. 20:35, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Why no chat? I noticed that this wiki unlike a lot of other wikis doesn't have a chat. It would be awesome if this wiki had a chat, I need help. I have questions that I can't seem to find on google. BillSpringerJr 03:19, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Questions I have. When you kill the 3 people in the hummer with the gun turret do they go away when you kill them or do they respawn. I hate those jerks, they make saving people quite difficult. Do you have to be a super gamer to complete every mission to get the perfect ending? I'm just an average skilled gameplayer and this game has proven to be quite difficult. I can't for the life of me kill the clown or any other boss for that matter. I managed to kill the guy who runs in with the yellow rain coat dudes, but on my way out the yellow rain coat dudes killed me, and I'm level 45. Do I suck? Should I just give up? Does the Tunnel Key remain when you restart the game? When is a good time to get that during the game? BillSpringerJr 03:41, January 10, 2012 (UTC) 1. (Assuming you are talking about the convicts in the first Dead Rising) They respawn once a day in 72 hour mode. 2. Dead Rising is not a easy game, however the Dead Rising 2 series is a lot easier. 3. The tunnel key will not spawn in your inventory every replay. Mutant705 (talk) 16:38, November 30, 2012 (UTC) I think this should have a talk page too so we can discuss dead rising stuff together Jakkeflame (talk) 22:45, May 13, 2013 (UTC) The lack of a random page button Where did the button go and can it be returned to its former place, because that really helped me a lot while editing this wiki. Don Pinstripelli (talk) 15:26, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :I have it, and I always have. It might be your wikia layout/skin? Mine is under the 'on the wikia' tab and is always available for me to click. I know you were having problems finding achievements at one point too and I think it was because of the skin you were using. Nixerix (talk) 00:09, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Lost Dead Rising Game? So I was randomly looking at the games in the Series. And on The Dead Rising Mobile page it says there was also 2008 Mobile game. I can't find anything about it or any footage of the game. Anyone know something about it? GoogMaster (talk) 05:12, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Goog